


【BBFF】噩梦

by WallisMXLee



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallisMXLee/pseuds/WallisMXLee
Summary: 老福特搬文存档，黑化Billy心路历程小短篇





	【BBFF】噩梦

“Billy Batson，I choose you as my champion.”  
“Pure heart…”  
“Say my name, so my power will become yours…”  
“My name is…”

“Shazam!”

一道惊雷破空，Billy猛地睁开眼睛！

夏夜的雨随之倾盆而下，错乱嘈杂的鼓点敲奏起烦闷的乐章。

他叹了口气翻身坐起，脱下被冷汗浸透的衣衫。

他又梦见了那个漆黑的圣殿，穹顶投下来明亮的光线，尘土颗粒肆无忌惮地飞扬，须发皆白的老巫师留下不甘又沉重的嘱托，在不知从何而来的阴风里崩塌四散成灰砾。

Billy知道自己从来没有pure heart，他也不够勇敢，不够坚定。虽然得到了沙赞之力，打败了所谓的超级反派，被称为是费城的超级英雄、提前到来的圣诞礼物，但在他内心深处，还是那个漂泊近十年、患得患失的孩子。

面对新的家庭，拥有新的家人，他终于鼓足勇气伸出手去接纳，去温暖和热爱，但是一颗敏感的心又哪里是这么容易就安定下来的呢？

夜晚他无数次惊醒，怀疑自己是在梦境，拥有的一切都是真实吗？是浮光掠影，还是午夜梦回误入一个甜蜜的泡沫？

“It was like, a nightingale in a golden cage.”

“I’m locked.”

沙赞之力就像一个巨大的牢笼，将他困在金色枷锁里，枷锁外是英武伟岸的超级英雄，阳光开朗热心正义，枷锁里是阴暗多疑的弱小少年，被困死在角落里呼吸不得，寸步难行。

——You deserve it.  
——I don’t deserve it.

Billy心里无数个声音互相指责、互相争辩着，他的思维被拉扯、被沉沦，被拖进最深最黑的海湾里。

Come someone, help me!

意识的世界里Billy挣扎沉浮，恍惚间有一道光破开终年不散的浓雾，一只手紧紧握住了他的手！

明亮的光线刺得他泪眼朦胧，光线的尽头是笑语盈盈的家人们，而那只伸出来的手，牢牢地连接着这只迷途的羔羊。

It’s Freddy.

闭上眼再睁开，雨还在下着，Billy呼出一口气，像挥散了那些驱之不去的梦魇，他趴在床沿，黑沉沉的眼睛向下看去。

下铺，是Freddy，他的寄养家庭的兄弟，睡得正香。

那条瘸掉的腿搭在薄毯外，脚踝呈现着一个不甚良好的形状，身体的残缺无法逆转，霸凌无疑带来更多心理上的伤痛，生活对他过多磨砺和苛责，他却始终相信世界存在正义和美好。

Billy像趋光的枝条、渴水的乌鸦，他近乎贪婪地看着Freddy熟睡的侧脸，黑暗掩藏了太多心事，也掩藏了他背德的渴望。

他想握住那双脚，用金线描绘的链子锁起来，关在没有人会发现的地下室里，他想撕开他的衣服、攥着他浓密的卷发强迫他注视着自己，他想没有任何前戏地进入他、撕裂他，他想看Freddy在自己手里崩溃哭泣，像小猫一样细碎尖叫，他想在那具细瘦的身躯上留下自己的印记。

占有他、禁锢他，他将永远不会离去，你将永远拥有这个男孩。

耳畔传来阴森诅咒的低语，Billy狠狠掐住恶魔的脖子让他动弹不得。

“I will kill you if you hurt him.”这是威胁，也是对自己的警告。

恶魔轻蔑地笑了，笑声喑哑难听，

“I am you.”

雷电劈开黑暗，床下站着恶魔抬头露出一张和他一模一样的脸。

“啊——！”少年从梦境里惊醒，他猛地按开开关，霎时灯火通明。

屋子里空荡荡，也没有一个长着和他同样脸庞的怪物站在床下。

Billy冷汗津津，Freddy迷糊的声音从下铺传来，”What’s up, Billy?”

“…nothing, just nightmare.”

他关了灯，脱力地躺回床上，窗外繁星皓月，夏虫齐鸣。

Billy出神了，他知道梦境的渴望即是他心底的渴望，白天他尚能掩饰自己无法言喻的心思，而到了夜晚，欲求挣脱理智，恶魔挣开枷锁，逼着他直视真实的内心。

“I am guilty.”

他去教堂忏悔，忏悔自己生出了不该有的心思。

牧师抚着他的头顶，说，”It’s only guilty of true love.”

恶魔在他心底嗤笑，”What the fuck you know about love?”

love is…

他没有答案。

Freddy冲着他笑的时候，他感觉到爱，Freddy冲着他怒喊的时候，他也能感觉到爱。

Freddy的吻落在他唇上的时候，他就像被爱意充满的氢气球，手拉着恋人的手，心已经在云端。

多么奇妙的感受。

Billy心想，爱就是这一刻握在我掌心里的手。 

他心底却有另一个声音在叫嚣，爱是禁锢，是束缚，是夜莺的牢笼和扣紧的枷锁。 

他想掠夺，想占有，猎物在他手下泣不成声，却又瑟缩着吻他的鞋尖臣服。

Billy Batson, you will never have pure heart.

无可排解的暴躁向他袭来，他牙关紧咬咯咯发抖。 

“…don’t be afraid.”

窸窸窣窣的声音从下铺传来，Freddy困倦的声音同时响起，他慢腾腾地爬到Billy的床上躺在他身边，眼睛都睁不开却还是坚定又胡乱的、在他的脸上嘴上眼睛上落下细碎的亲吻。

“I’m here, buddy.”

一瞬间心底的暴虐、烦闷都被安抚了，他深吸一口气，反手小心又坚定地搂住了Freddy，Freddy嘟囔了两句，很快就又睡熟了。

在Freddy平缓的呼吸声中，Billy也慢慢睡过去。

恶魔不会消失，但两情相悦的爱可以让他克制。


End file.
